Jayden Shiba
Character History Childhood When Jayden was a kid, he was trained as a Samurai and followed his dad's advice. He was friends with Antonio, but one day he had to leave. At some point during his childhood both Lauren and Jayden had to be separated just so Lauren can master the Sealing Symbol while Jayden fills in as leader of the Samurai Rangers, before the battle to defeat Master Xandred. Jayden's father hoped that even an imperfect seal would buy Lauren time to master the sealing symbol while Jayden fills in as the Samurai Rangers latest leader until Lauren returns. Power of the Samurai Jayden is first seen battling the Nighloks on his own, then later gathering the rest of the Samurai Rangers. He begins to fight alongside his team consisting of Kevin, Mia, Emily and Mike. They save the world by defeating Tooya. Playing with fire Jayden prefers to stay at the Shiba House to train. As such he even missed one of the Rangers' day offs, wanting to master the Beetle Disc, while the other Rangers go to an amusement park. Soon after, he hesitates to use it against Dreadhead, doubting that he has the power to do so. He later uses the Beetle to wield the Fire Smasher's cannon mode, having trained himself to exhaustion the night before, trying to master the disc. While he leads his team, Jayden is keeping a secret from the other Rangers, something that Negatron picks up on and hints at. Jayden gives Kevin a solo mission to go find Swordfish Zord before it disappears. Then, he and the remaining Rangers try to fight Yamiror, but they are defeated by the nighlok's bad breath. Jayden tries to fight anyway and is nearly defeated until Kevin uses the Swordfish Disc to heal the Rangers and negate the Nighlok's stink power. Later Adventures Jayden and Mia try to find the captured brides by partaking in a mock wedding. Mia and Jayden pretend to be the marrying couple twice in order to find Dayu. When Madimot invades the human world, he reveals that he took control of the Tiger Zord in the last battle with the team led by Jayden's father. He soon tries to take control of Mike, but Kevin's mind is taken over instead when he pushes Mike out of the way, and is forced to fight the other Rangers. Jayden uses the resist symbol to prevent Madimot from taking over him, too. After Madimot escapes, he soon reappears with Kevin and threatens to make Kevin strike himself down if Jayden doesn't fight him. Jayden uses the resist symbol power to free Kevin from Madimot's mind control. He then uses the same symbol on the TigerZord, returning the Zord to the Rangers and giving Jayden a new zord in his arsenal. Upcoming Duel Part of Jayden's secret is revealed eventually. His father sealed Master Xandred away, but not permanently because he wasn't strong enough and didn't master the symbol; Jayden is the same way so far. After a battle with Robtish, Jayden runs away deciding to fight the Nighlok on his own as to not let the others get hurt. Jayden remembers how the others got hurt as he walks by a park. Seeing a young boy crying, he approaches him. It's revealed that the boy misses his father, something Jayden sympathizes with. As Jayden creates paper planes for the kids to play with, seeing a future he hopes for with no Nighloks, Robtish returns and Jayden tries to fight him and his moogers. Soon the other Rangers find Jayden and help him defeat Robtish. Afterwards, Jayden realizes the importance of teamwork and soon returns to the Shiba house with the other Rangers. Enter the Dream World After Jayden and his team defeat Rhinosnorus, Deker sees his opportunity to challenge Jayden. Deker confronts Jayden and Antonio when the swarm of Moogers enter the scene. Deker transforms into his Nighlok form and defeats the Moogers. Knowing Jayden is still weak, Antonio tries to stop Deker, but he challenges Jayden to a personal duel. Jayden says that he cannot accept the challenge as he is a samurai who protects the innocent. However, Deker tells Jayden that if he doesn't take the challenge, then he will harm random civilians. With this, Jayden accepts the challenge and is given 24 hours to rest. Deker instructs Jayden to meet at the beach. Duel with Deker The rangers discuss Jayden's duel. Jayden informs his friends about the challenge. Kevin is furious about Jayden's decision and fails to convince him to decline the challenge as a samurai does not fight unnecessary battles. Mia stands up for Jayden and tells them that he doesn't have a choice. A frustrated Jayden leaves the room to end the conversation. In the forest, Deker listens to Dayu's crying. He tells Dayu about his challenge, Dayu tells Deker that he should've been free centuries ago. Kevin helps Jayden to train to prepare for his duel against Deker. The rest of the gang drink tea in the dining room. In the morning, Jayden wakes up and heads outside, where his friends give their blessings. Jayden hands leadership of the Samurai Rangers to Kevin and he also gives Kevin the Tiger and Beetle discs in case they need to form the Megazord. Kevin leads the Rangers into battle as Rhinosnorus begins his attack. The Rangers morph into action to face off against the Nighlok. Jayden meets Deker at the beach and morphs. Red Ranger and Deker face off in the ultimate duel. As the fight ensues, neither is able to gain the upper hand and in a final move, Deker strikes Jayden critically, but Jayden drops the Spin Sword and grabs it with his left hand, landing a slash on Deker. Deker feels honored from his defeat as he falls from the cliff. A injured Jayden demorphs and takes in the fact that he won. At the Shiba House, Jayden, now with a broken arm, thanks Kevin for leading the team as Antonio gets dinner for them. Super Samurai In "Super Samurai" Jayden leads the team into battle and Antonio finishes the Black Box, giving the Rangers new Zord combos and a new mode: Super Samurai Mode. Jayden and his team also met powerful villains such as Serrator, who was too much for the Samurai Rangers during their first encounter. Serrator even created a papyrox to test the rangers might. It overpowered the Battlewing Megazord. It was only when Antonio arrived, accidentally hit Serrator's left shoulder (which was where Xandred hit him during an argument). Antonio destroyed the Papyrox with his LightZord. Later Jayden gains the power to summon the SharkZord and BullZord. He also gets the Bullzooka. Along with the bull themed blaster and zord, the guardian of the Bullzord, The Grand Shogun, grants the Jayden and his original team power to the ancient Shogun Mode. When Master Xandred returns, Jayden faces him, only to get severely injured by him. The Samurai Rangers discovered that all the attacks Serrator made were designed to split open the Earth just so he can rule both Earth and the Netherworld. ", During the next battle Serrator further explained that he needs Deker to do so. When he returned Uramasa to Deker, he betrayed Serrator and let the rangers finish Serrator once and for all. After Serrator's demise, Jayden's sister Lauren returns after mastering the Sealing Symbol. Lauren's timing is fortuitous, as Octoroo and Dayu have targeted Jayden and injured him badly with fire meant for the Head of the Shiba House. Octoroo is surprised to learn that the fire did not kill Jayden, as it would the Head of the Shiba House. With Lauren back, Jayden, concerned for the loyalty of the team, says there can only be one Red Ranger to lead the team. Jayden chooses to leave the Shiba House. He traveled to the forest only to duel Deker again. After a long battle Jayden manages to defeat Deker. With Deker defeated, he rejoins the rangers. With Xandred absorbing Dayu, Lauren failed to seal away Master Xandred and fell injured. Lauren hands back leadership to Jayden, and the team fights Master Xandred for one last time. Jayden defeats him in Shogun Mode by striking Xandred's white patch (which was Xandred's only weakness after absorbing Dayu) causing him to cry out and explode. Before the rangers have time to celebrate, Xandred comes back as a mega monster causing the Rangers to use their Zords to form the Samurai Gigazord. Xandred blasts away the Gigazord piece by piece until it was only the Samurai Megazord which delivered a final blow defeating Xandred once and for all. After the battle, the Ranger go their separate ways, with Jayden staying in the Shiba house. Super Megaforce Samurai Surprise ]] Jayden appears to the Mega Rangers after they face defeat from Matacore. He shows up at Ernie's to talk to Troy, Jake and Noah. He tells them to get into their opponent's head - something he did back when he was still a ranger. He orders a froyo before giving the Rangers the Samurai Double Disk, which he used against Xandred. Before they can thank him, Jayden disappears. He then grants the Super Mega Rangers the powers of the Samurai Ranger Keys, which makes the Legendary Samurai Megazord from a combination with the Red Lion Zord. After seeing them victorious, Jayden and Ji know that they are the right team to defend the Earth. Ji asks Jayden how the froyo was, but he left and never got to try it, but guesses that it had to be better than Mia's cooking. They then leave on motorcycles, leaving the Mega Rangers to carry out their mission. Although he didn't meet Gia, she commented on how cute Jayden was, much to Jake's annoyance. Legendary Battle ]] Jayden and the other Samurai Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality Like his Zord, the lion, Jayden is a dedicated, regal leader. He is a man of few words, but when he speaks, every breath counts. He is kind and caring but knows how to be firm when the time comes. He also has a secret that he must keep from all the other Rangers. He will do anything to keep his friends and the innocent out of harm's way; to this end, he initially refused to allow Antonio to join the team, and even attempted to leave the other Rangers and fight on his own. Eventually, Jayden learns to have fun and not be so serious all the time, as when he helped Kevin cover Mike in bows and paper, and hung a couple of ornaments from his ears. Red Samurai Ranger As the Red Ranger, Jayden has access to multiple modes. - Level 2= Samurai Ranger Using his Samuraizer, Jayden morphs into his Ranger costume for close combat and ground battles. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Disk Buckle *Spin Sword **Fire Smasher *Black Box (not in use) Zords *Lion FoldingZord - emblem mode Appearances: Samurai Episodes 1-20, Super Samurai Episodes 1-4, Clash of the Red Rangers, Super Samurai 5-22, Super Megaforce Episode 20 - Level 3= Mega Mode Red Ranger morphs into his Mega Mode for Megazord battles. To change modes he morphs his Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Disk Buckle *Mega Blade Zords *Lion FoldingZord *BeetleZord (formerly) *TigerZord Appearances: Samurai Episodes 1-19, Super Samurai Episodes 2, 5-7, 9, 10, 21, 22 - Level 4= Shark Attack Mode When the Red Ranger turns the Spin Sword into the Shark Sword he gains a new ground battle mode. This mode allows him to fully utilize the unique weapon. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Shark Sword Zords *Lion FoldingZord *SharkZord Appearances: Clash of the Red Rangers, Super Samurai Episode 5 - Level 5= Super Mega Mode While in the Black Box's Super Mode, if a Megazord battle is necessary, the Red Ranger can morph his Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. The resulting combo is a mix of both Mega and Super modes. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Mega Blade **Mega Blade **Black Box *** Shogun Buckle (not in use) Zords *Lion FoldingZord *TigerZord Appearances: Super Samurai Episodes 1, 4, 6, 8, 11, 12, 14, 15, 21 - Level X= Super Samurai Mode For added power in close combat and ground battles, Red Ranger goes into Super Samurai Mode using the Black Box. The Rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Spin Sword **Spin Sword **Black Box Zords *Lion FoldingZord *TigerZord Appearances: Super Samurai Episodes 1, 4, Clash of the Red Rangers, Super Samurai 6, 8, 12-16, 19, 21 - Level XX= While in Super Mega Mode or Mega Shark Mode, the Red Ranger can summon Shogun Mode. apowerful armor with the Shogun Buckle. The Rangers can only access this mode one at a time. This form also allows the Red Ranger to unleash the BullZord/Gigazord's finisher move. When on ground, Shogun Mode can only be accessed by Red Ranger using the Shiba Fire Disc. With the Shiba Fire Disc "active" (just used, (regardless of who used it)) the Shogun Disc is then spun on the spin sword, allowing access to Shogun Mode so that it can be in used in ground battle outside of the megazord or zord cockpit. The Spin Sword is replaced with a Mega Blade. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Shogun Buckle *Samurai Disks *Bullzooka *Shogun Spear Zords *Bull Megazord/Samurai Gigazord Appearances: Super Samurai Episodes 6, 8, 11, 12, 14, 15, 20 }}